


He's a 21st Century Man

by Majairis



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Frankenstein (Mary Shelley), I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Inspired by Frankenstein, References to Frankenstein, Students, crazy victor, i promise it´s good, it was a school project, what even are tags?, which tags should I use?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majairis/pseuds/Majairis
Summary: The characters and settings in this story do not belong to me. They are the property of Mary Shelley and her book “Frankenstein”.What would have happened if Mary Shelley's “Frankenstein” took place in present day?How would Victor succeed in building his creature if the story took place in the 21st century? In the original work his state of mind could already be described as teetering at best. He was slowly slipping. In this short story the slipping happens a lot faster.:)
Kudos: 6





	He's a 21st Century Man

Someone had a cold in the far right corner of the lecture hall. A girl in the third row´s phone kept on vibrating, signalling that she had notifications to be checked. Someone else kept sharpening their pencil with probably one of the loudest pencil sharpeners in the world. The tip kept snapping off. It was all driving Victor insane. He couldn't focus on the lecture currently being held at all. His notepad was full of scribbles instead of notes, particularly stick figures. The easiest thing to draw that resembled something, although his always came out a bit wonky. He had filled a full page with small drawings. From a distance it might have looked unorganised, but if you looked closer it became apparent that the small figures were interacting with each other, walking on the lines of the paper, circling the holes in it. It was his tiny creation, but if he didn't turn the page over, he couldn't fake taking notes and the professor would probably call him out on it. He turned the page and suddenly he had a blank canvas. 

He wrote “COMMUNICATION” at the top in big loud letters. That was probably what the class was about. He wasn't really paying it any attention. The class dragged on and all he could think about was how he would rather be at home right now, helping Elizabeth and Henry build their new dining room table with an obscure name purchased at IKEA. Hell, he would rather be at any other lecture than this.

“-And as you probably have seen and heard in you biotechnology class, this technology is all over the news and-” Victor caught the middle of his professors statement. Everyone currently in the room with him also took that class. They hadn't been let into the lab yet, but Victor felt that it would be soon and that made him nauseous. He had already been in the lab. Every tuesday night he sneaks in. It started a couple of months ago when his biotechnology class caught his interest. His professor was talking about iPS-cells, their function and that they were trying build a blood vessel with them in the biotechnics lab. Victor found this extremely interesting, so a couple of nights later he stayed behind after a late class and hid in a bathroom. He stayed there, in a stall, sitting on top of a toilet, until he was sure that the building was nearly empty. He was just going to open the door when someone entered the bathroom. He heard the annoying squeak of overburdened wheels and knew that it was one of the cleaning ladies. He felt as though his heart would beat out of his chest. He was going to get caught. He was so close. An under-paid service-worker wasn't going to ruin this for him. He waited until she was reaching for the handle of his stall and then threw the door open, startling her. He then quickly got rid of her. He held her head down the toilet until she stopped fighting him. He was going to enter that lab one way or another. He stole her keys and the rest is history. He could use the lab whenever he wanted and he deemed it safe. He could build in peace and he was loving it. 

The class ended without him taking any notes. A class on communication wasn't something that he needed anyway. And it was tuesday. He had other things on his mind. Students around him were gossiping. He didn't talk to them. Some were still talking about the mysterious dead body in the toilets of the west wing. The police had yet to figure it out. Victor was safe. He needed more time anyway. By the time the police have figured it out, he would be long gone, but that was in the future. Right now he wanted to go home. Have some dinner and rest for a bit. Elizabeth and Henry were probably still working on that table. He smiled. They were happily unaware of his circumstances and that's how it would remain. They were putting together a table in the kitchen, when in Victors closet, there was a cooler containing a functioning human heart. Victor had time.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this while watching "you" on Netflix, was it obvious?


End file.
